Show: Danny Phantom
by Magicamq
Summary: Resulta que se hace un show basado en las aventuras del heroe fantasma de Ammity Park:Danny Phantom, pero, la verdad es que se aleja mucho de la realidad ¡convirtiéndose en una parodia extrema!


**Ok, aquí va mi nueva historia, hace mucho que la quería escribir, pero jamás hallaba tiempo o inspiración para escribirla. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, aunque la verdad espero que no me critiquen muy feo. Siento que los personajes son muy OCC y la verdad no planeo que haya mucha participación por parte de los protagonistas. Espero que les guste, escribí esta...cosa...porque me encantan las parodias, je je.**

-Ésto es increíble!- se escuha el grito de Tucker por todo el pasillo de la escuela. El geniecillo electrónico estaba con una enorme y ridícula sonrisa en el rostro, algunas personas voltearon a ver a que se debía el ruido pero pronto apartaron sus miradas y siguieron con sus aburridas y monótonas rutinas.

-¿Qué es increíble, Tuck?- pregunta Danny con un tono de impaciencia y algo de incredulidad. El muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿No te has enterado?- Tucker no podía creerlo. Danny es despistado, pero no tanto.

-¿Enterarse de qué?-pregunta Sam un poco curiosa, sólo un poco, ya que ella sabe bien que Tucker se emociona por tonterías.

-Del nuevo show que se estrena esta tarde- Tucker dice emocionadamente y levanta sus brazos dramáticamente sintiéndose victorioso

- "Danny Phantom"-dice Tucker aún más dramáticamente con una pose un tanto...tonta. Llamémosla una imitación barata de Johnny Bravo mezclada con Superman. Danny y Sam se quedan boquiabiertos sin comprender el enunciado anterior de Tucker. El tiempo parece haberse detenido y se encontraba el trío estático, Tucker con su estrafalaria pose esperando una animada respuesta llena de porras y la pareja procesando lo que escucharon. Finalmente el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Qué!- gritaron los muchachos acorralando a Tucker en los casilleros dejando al pobre sentado abrazándose las rodillas temblando.

_He´s a phantom_

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom,_

_Phantom._

_Young Danny Phantom he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen._

_He´s gonna catch em´ all cause he´s Danny Phantom_

_When it didn´t quite work his folks they just quit_

_But Danny decided to take a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash_

_Everything just changed_

_his molecules got all rearranged Phantom Phantom_

_He woke up, he realized_

_He got snowy white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls_

_Disappear and fly_

_He was much more unique than the other guys_

_and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
he's here to fight for me and you_

_(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all_  
_cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)_

_Danny Phantom_

-Ya les expliqué, Hollywood filmó un show sobre ti, Danny- Tucker estaba sosteniendo una revista, una de esas que cuentan chismes sobre los artistas y arruinan su reputación, señalando un anuncio publicitario del nuevo show llamado "Danny Phantom". En la imagen se veían unas letras verdes fosforescente tipo grafiti con el nombre del show y a una silueta completamente negra recostada sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados. En la siguiente página había un breve resumen del show.

-Déjame ver eso- Sam le quitó la revista a Tuck y empezó a examinar las páginas. La muchacha decidió leer el artículo en voz alta para convencerse a sí misma del hecho.

-El nuevo show "Danny Phantom" va traer consigo una revolución en cuanto a nuestra percepción de realidad y ficción...-Sam consideró que esa parte no era importante y se saltó unas oraciones-"Nuestro objetivo es mostrar la verdadera historia del chico fantasma", dice el director Stephan Sawyer. Acompañemos a Danny Phantom en su increíble odisea y lucha entre el bien y el mal...bla bla bla...está lleno de acción, increíbles efectos especiales, romance y veracidad.-Sam se aburrió de leer y cerró bruscamente la revista. Mientras Danny boquiabierto se inclinó discretamente hacia a Tucker.

-Oye, Tucker, ¿entendiste algo?- Murmuró el chico. Tucker se inclinó hacia él.

-Sólo la parte de mucha acción, efectos especiales y romance- respondió Tucker, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Sam estaba hablando y no le prestaron atención hasta que la gótica elevó su tono de voz muy frustrada.

-¿Veracidad? ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? Definitivamente no veremos ese show- Los dos muchachos se voltearon inmediatamente y asintieron con la cabeza sin saber de qué hablaba Sam.-¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de esta producción hasta hoy?- terminó Sam, para su suerte los muchachos escucharon esta parte.

-Pues yo me enteré esta mañana cuando veía la televisión y compré mi revista de chismes inventados diarios-dijo Tucker con los ojos cerrados y un dedo levantado como si estuviera dando una muy inteligente e interesante conferencia.

-¿Ves televisión en las mañanas?/ ¿Compras revistas todos los días?-preguntaron Sam y Danny al mismo tiempo muy confundidos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, toda la escuela está rodeada de esas revistas- mencionó Sam, el trío analizó su alrededor y vieron a varios adolescentes con revistas en sus manos mostrándose entre ellos fotos con siluetas oscurecidas del nuevo show.

-Podría jurar que hace siete segundos nadie estaba leyendo esas revistas.-dijo Danny rascándose la cabeza algo confundido. Lo cierto es que al principio parecía un día completamente normal de escuela. Los amigos parecieron ignorar el comentario y pronto lo dejaron atrás.

-¡No puedo esperar para ver el show esta tarde!-exclamó el geniecillo electrónico como una fan enloquecida y muy entusiasmado.

-Tuck, no vamos a ver ese show-dijeron Sam y Danny al mismo tiempo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, los dos hablando seriamente.

Varias horas después en la casa de Danny...

Se ve el rostro de Danny con un gesto aburrido recostándose sobre sus manos.-No puedo creer que vamos a ver ese show, además, ¿Por qué estamos en mi casa?- el grupo de amigos estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, de los tres sólo Tucker estaba emocionado, el chico estaba en la orilla del asiento con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Ssshh! Ya va a empezar- dijo Tuck impaciente.

-Vaya no puedo esperar-le respondió la gótica apáticamente como si estuviera haciendo una porra, una muy aburrida y pobre.

El programa empezó y el trío vio lo que jamás se había imaginado...

En la pantalla se veía un hombre alto y musculoso, bíceps y abdomen marcado con una espalda ancha y hombros fuertes. Tenía rasgos algo marcados, una nariz común y derecha y una barbilla muy ancha. El hombre tenía puesto un traje negro con blanco_ demasiado _pegado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, un cabello blanco y despeinado que ondeaba sin razón alguna y una pose que te decía "soy muy sexy, admírame". Su mirada era verde y miraba fijamente a algo o a alguien.

-Perfecto-dijo el hombre mostrando unos dientes blancos y derechos que mostraban muchos brillitos, su rostro tenía un gesto confiado e incluso arrogante y su cabello jamás dejó de ondear como si estuviera vivo.

-En unos minutos estarás en Amity Park-dijo una mujer muy coqueta, ella tenía un aire seductor con un corto cabello rojo como fuego y lentes en su cara; tenía puesto un traje naranja con una falda un tanto corta para ser formal. Ellos estaban frente a un portal que tenía una llamativa espiral púrpura.

-Gracias, Spectre. Pronto Amity Park sabrá quién es Danny Phantom-dijo el hombre dramáticamente con un tono tantito maléfico y un gesto oscuro. Su cabello nunca perdió su movimiento.

**Opening**

_(Se empieza a escuchar música rap)_

_Sexy Dan, sexy Dan_

_Guapo Danny Phantom tenía una misión_

_cazar fantasmas y conquistar Amity Park_

_(Se ve a "Phantom" bailando como un Backstreet boy con varios hombres bailando igual de afeminadamente en el fondo)_

_No se detendrá ni hoy ni nunca_

_Jamás perderá su aire supremo_

_(Siempre será sexy porque él es Danny Phantom)_

_Cuando se dio cuenta_

_Que ser encantador no lo era todo_

_Que ser un héroe valía la pena_

_Encontró novia en Amity Park_

_(Phantom tiene a una radiante pelirroja en sus brazos mientras vuela)_

_Y se volvió en un ídolo_

_(Siempre será sexy porque él es Danny Phantom)_

_Salvó Amity Park de las garras del malvado_

_Su capa y traje llamativo eran su arma_

_Para ser supermodelo de día y héroe de noche_

_Él lucha por ti y por mí_

_Siempre será sexy porque él es Danny Phantom, siempre será sexy porque él es Danny Phantom, siempre será sexy porque él es Danny Phantom._

_(Se ve a "Phantom" recostado sobre una pared con su cabello blanco flotando con unas letras verdes y gigantes detrás de él)._

-Te voy a dar una herramienta que te ayudará- Spectre apretó un botón en la pared del laboratorio donde se encontraban y apareció un artefacto metálico en forma de… ¿es eso un tóper?- Éste es el Tóper Phantom, en él puedes encerrar a los fantasmas- Phantom analizó el bizarro instrumento y sonrío.

-Interesante, Spectre nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Phantom cruzó sus brazos y se inclinó hacia Spectre sonriendo.

-Lo sé-Spectre se inclinó hacia el con sus manos en la cadera-bueno ya es hora de que te vayas, no olvides mandarme un reporte de tu situación en Amity Park, Phantom-concluyó Spectre, ésta se apartó y dirigió su mirada hacia el portal.

-Pronto, con mis grandes bíceps,-Phantom muestra sus bíceps como si fueran algo grandioso y sagrado- cazaré a todos los fantasmas en la ciudad, así yo seré el único fantasma faltante, de esa manera pronto Amity Park se arrodillará ante mí: Danny Phantom.-el fantasma dijo su pequeño y arrogante discurso dramáticamente y empezó a reír malévolamente-"Muahaha"- Phantom voló hacia el portal y se introdujo en el umbral desapareciendo del laboratorio y de la vista de Spectre dejando a la mujer perturbada.-Ok, eso fue perturbador.

Segundos después aparece el apuesto espectro volando por los cielos de Amity Park con toda su magnificencia, es una tarde muy bonita en la ciudad y Phantom está listo para ponerse en acción, de repente, frente a él sin saber de dónde, aparece un fantasma escuálido color azul con ropa verde y atuendo de pepenador, Phantom se le queda mirando y hace una pose sexy.

-¡Soy el Fantasma de las Bolsas de Basura! ¡Ríndete ante la grandeza de mi…!-gritó el patético fantasma, quien fue interrumpido por Phantom, quien le mando una sonrisa seductora y muy brillante, el fantasma de las bolsas de basura se tapó los ojos y gritó desconsoladamente. Phantom sacó de su traje el Tóper Phantom y lo abrió haciendo que un vórtice azul envuelva al Fantasma de las Bolsas de Basura quien no paraba de decir, "¡No puedo creerlo, una criatura tan radiante!" Phantom cerró el instrumento y sonrió para sí.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Comerciales!-gritó Tucker desconcertado, el geniecillo electrónico estaba casi pegado al televisor. Sam le frunció el ceño y volteó a su lado izquierdo para ver a Danny estático como una estatua.

-¡Tucker! Mira lo que has hecho, Danny está petrificado y a ti ni siquiera te importa-reclamó la gótica enfadada mientras señalaba a su novio.

-Claro que me importa, este show le dará mucha publicidad a Danny y una nueva y renovada imagen.-dijo Tucker con un aire de sabiduría, o, eso es lo que él cree.

-Cómo si esa "nueva" y "renovada"-Sam hizo énfasis en nueva y renovada-imagen pudiera beneficiar a Danny.

-Aunque tendrás que admitir que el actor es muy apuesto.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón… ¡Oh! ¡Tucker! ¿No te estarás volviendo gay, verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Se acabaron los comerciales!-exclamó el geniecillo electrónico bastante emocionado.

Phantom seguía volando encima de Amity Park, sonriendo orgullosamente y dejando que su cabello ondee desafiando a las leyes de la física; pero, volar por cinco minutos seguidos es una labor muy extenuante, así que decidió ir a comer algo. Para su gran fortuna, la cual el atribuye a su carisma, vio un puesto de hotdogs y se robó dos; el fantasma mordió uno y se deleitó ante el no muy suculento "manjar", justo cuando iba a darle otra mordida, un brócoli con la velocidad propia de un misil se insertó en su boca y Phantom se lo tragó. Phantom sentía que moría, su garganta le quemaba, sus papilas gustativas se habían deteriorado inmensamente y sentía como caía y se acercaba con velocidad al piso; él estaba desesperado, y como si hubiera sido un milagro, volteó a su izquierda y vio su reflejo en la ventana de un edificio. Así, agarró fuerzas y voló hacia arriba para enfrentarse con el casi homicida.

-¿Quién se atreve a cometer tal sacrilegio?-dijo Phantom con gran autoridad, de veras creyendo que lo que le pasó fue un sacrilegio.

-¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! Fui yo, La madame de las verduras.- Ante él estaba una fantasma muy delgada con apariencia de nutrióloga que tenía en sus manos una espantosa y saludable zanahoria.

-Te haré pagar por esto- gruñó Phantom y se veía como sus ojos resplandecían intensamente.

Pronto se libró una batalla, La madame de las verduras lanzaba toda clase de maligno vegetal (sólo imagina las verduras que menos te gusten) y Phantom se acercaba a ellos con temor vivo en sus ojos y los golpeaba haciéndolos puré. Ambos rivales sufrían y estaban desesperados, lo que los hacía echarle más ganas a su batalla, La madame de las verduras sacó su súper brócoli saludable provisional y se lo lanzó rápidamente a Phantom derribándolo.

Mientras se ven a tres personas en la calle discutiendo, uno era un hombre en sus cuarentas, extremadamente gordo y con una cara que decía claramente "todos-saben-que-no-soy-muy-brillante-menos-yo"; al lado de él estaba su esposa, que por cierto es muy caderona, sosteniendo algo así como una red atrapa fantasmas, finalmente estaba una adolescente pelirroja sermoneándolos.

-Ya les dije qué los fantasmas _sí _existen-exclamó la pelirroja mostrando desesperación, esta adolescente, de hecho, es muy bonita, tiene un voluptuoso cabello anaranjado, ojos almendrados con pestañas muy marcadas y un cuerpazo; pero también se ve que es inteligente y una buena persona( vaya, la actriz que la interpreta ha de ser excelente en su trabajo, tanto que hasta luce inteligente).

-Joce, es que nunca hemos podido cazar un fantasma.-dijo la mujer lamentándose y mirando hacia abajo.

-Pero eso no significa que no existan, simplemente ustedes son pésimos cazadores de fantasmas.-reclamó Joce muy furiosa.

-Mmm…Maggie, ella tiene un punto.-Aclaró el hombre obeso patéticamente.

-Habrá que intentar, no James-sonrió Maggie dulcemente, cediendo a las protestas de su hija.

-Yo, James Fane-el hombre puso su mano sobre su pecho-prometo seguir cazando fantasmas pase lo que pase, ya que ellos sí existen.-Terminado su juramento cae enfrente de él un Phantom intangible que traspasa al pavimento.

-¡Ja! Tomen eso, ¡se los dije!-gritó Joce orgullosamente y empezó a bailar de la emoción.

-Al fin, comerciales.-dijo Sam algo frustrada.

-Sabes, esas tres personas me recuerdan a alguien.-comentó Tucker pensativamente tomando la pose de "El Pensador" haciendo que Sam suspire.

-¡No puedo creer que pongan a los vegetales como antagonistas!-La gótica soltó su furia en ese enunciado y lucía como si fuera a golpear a Tucker en cualquier instante.

-Yo sí lo creo, son tan… verdes. Me da escalofríos con sólo pensarlo.

-Tucker, cállate.-Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

-Esa Joce Fane es muy atractiva.- comentó Tucker mirando a la tele con ojos de cachorro. Sam lo golpeó.

-¡Ouch!

-Te lo advertí-inquirió Sam sin rastro alguno de remordimiento, de hecho, lucía más relajada.

Phantom, regresa al pavimento y se pone de pie; en el fondo se ven dos adolescentes, una gótica descolorida y un nerd que andaban pasando por ahí y se quedan viendo la pelea. Phantom, indignado, recobra sus fuerzas y encierra a La madame de las verduras en el Tóper Phantom; éste se va más que contento sin saber que debajo de él hay todo un rastro de puré de verduras en el suelo.

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- preguntó un policía que andaba pasando por ahí y se sorprendió al ver el desastre verde en la calle. Dirigió su vista por todos lados y divisó a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Ustedes! Limpien esto.-ordenó el policía mientras se comía una dona que no estaba ahí hace dos segundos. Los adolescentes obedecieron y tiraban muchas verduras a la basura.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ted Faley, de te fascino.- El nerd le ofreció su mano a la gótica quien sólo se le quedó mirando lúgubremente sin expresión en su rostro.

-Hoy eres más pequeño, mi alma ha crecido, la tuya sigue hundida en el pantano del olvido.-La gótica estrechó su mano, aún sin hacer gestos faciales-Steph Martin.

Phantom, otra vez, continuaba volando encima de Amity Park y sacó de su traje un artefacto parecido a un celular, él apretó un botón y en la pantalla del instrumento apareció la cara de Spectre.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu reporte?. Preguntó la atractiva fantasma levantando una ceja.

-Interesante, muy interesante, disfrutaré dominar esta ciudad.-Después que dijo esto, Phantom empezó a reír malévolamente sin perder su atractivo y no olvidemos su siempre ondeante cabellera.

Así terminó el primer episodio y se empezó a escuchar la canción del final mientras aparecían los créditos con fotos algo _sugestivas_ de Phantom en el fondo. Ya terminados los créditos, aparece Phantom rodeado de niños pequeños en un parque.

-Así que recuerden, niños, las verduras son malas.-dijo Phantom alegremente y con una gran sonrisa mostrando muchos brillitos. A su alrededor los niños asentían y tiraban vegetales a la basura.

-Hey, Dan, ¿estás vivo?-Tucker le picaba el hombro aun Danny petrificado con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

-Cielos, va a necesitar terapia. Otra vez.-dijo Sam con una mano ocultando su rostro.

Al día siguiente en Casper High, estaba el par de amigos en frente de sus casilleros mirando con curiosidad a Danny que todavía seguía como un zombi. No es que verlo fuera entretenido, pero tampoco es como si hubiera algo más que hacer. En el pasillo se ve al grupo de populares conversando sobre el show que se estrenó el día anterior.

-El actor estaba bien, pero no es tan guapo como el chico fantasma-dijo Paulina muy enamorada con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su rostro.

-Ni tampoco tan musculoso, o fuerte.-comentó Dash mostrando sus bíceps.

-A mí me pareció que estuvo bien.-dijo Kwan haciendo que todo el grupo de chicos populares lo miraran feo.

Mientras nuestro trío favorito seguía silencioso, hasta…

-¡Es en serio!¡Un Tóper Phantom!-exclamó Danny extremadamente sorprendido liberándose de su trance y dejando estupefactos a sus dos mejores amigos.

**Bueno, eso fue todo, quisiera poner un preview del próximo capítulo, pero como no lo he escrito...**


End file.
